


Lying to Dad

by orphan_account



Series: fights with super abilities [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Rude People, Somewhat sad, im so sorry, lying to family, superhero au, takes place in the past, unnecessary damage to buildings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lafayette didn't understand Alex. That was okay. What he did understand was that lying to his father wasn't any fun. It was Alex's fault, anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar is trash. My spelling is bad.

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

New York City has never been so much fun. Only my first month here, and there's been six different battles fought between the two factions: the heroes and villains.

* * *

Angelica looked at her hands, she could hear Aaron taunting her, she knew Aaron was around her, but she couldn't see him. She missed the days when she would try to trip him. It was a few months ago when she did that, before the whole group fell through.

“Well, Mrs. Clock? You ever gonna _hit_ me?” Thomas pushed, ugly jacket shining in the light. She clenched her teeth, and determined to be the better person, went to walk away. The one day Theodosia gets sick, and Hercules swamped with orders...

“Hit me, Angelica. Hit me. I dare you to try.” Aaron taunted, and Angelica bit her lip, hand curling into a fist, her ring biting into her palm. Lashing out suddenly, she punched right through an illusion. She cursed in a variety of colorful words.

“Haven't you learned anything, Angelica?” Thomas said, and she looked up, eyes filling up with tears of some kind. She wasn't sure if they were of frustration, anger, or sadness, but she wished she wasn't alone in dealing with the two of them. Aaron suddenly appeared, and taking the opportunity, she punched the infuriating man in the face. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted emerald green and black. _Alexander_.

The battle commenced, with her and Alexander eventually triumphing over the both of them.

* * *

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

I never knew that New York City could be destroyed so easily.

* * *

“Dad.” Alexander finally stopped the man's looks, and Laf looked at him, surprised. Alex tried to smile at him, but it came out strained.

“The group is fine. Still as close as we were back in the day. I got to get back. Laf, I'll see you around, I'm sure.” Laf tried to act like it didn't hurt, that it didn't wound him when Alexander walked away. George looked at him, concern written in the wrinkles on his skin.

“Don't let...don't let those friends go, Lafayette. All of them...they all will help you at the drop of the hat.” The Washington clapped Lafayette on the shoulder, and the French man nodded, knowing that he was lying just like Alexander did, but he also walked off, so he could start on the way back to New York. Looking back one last time, Laf resisted the urge to tell his family what happened. Laf climbed into his car and started the engine, preparing for the five hour drive back. It hurt like nothing else to keep this secret, but he would follow Alexander's lead, even if it was the last thing Alex wanted him do. Laf certainly knew it wasn't his fault.

* * *

_Maria Lews @DarlingPress_

_@SuperWatch_ we should start a business about this whole super-battle thing.

_John Laurnes @SuperWatch_

I agree _@DarlingPress_

* * *

Hercules looked over at the damage his battle cost, eyes narrowing as he searched for his foe.

“It's something we can't control.” Laf murmured. They both paused as they watched Angelica go after Thomas, anger in her expression.

“What happened to us, Laf? How did we get here?” Laf shot him a look, and Hercules raised his hands in silent resignation.

“It's been a few months, Hercules. Are you....how you say...enjoying the consequences of your actions?” Hercules rolled his eyes, knowing that the French immigrant didn't struggle with English anymore. Not even when Laf was fourteen, did he struggle with anything but idioms.

“It wasn't just me, Manipulator.” Hercules, refusing to take the blame anymore, got up and rejoined the action, having witnessed Alexander and Aaron get into it.

“It was mostly your side, Demigod!” Laf shouted after him, and Hercules clenched his jaw. No, it wasn't his fault, it wasn't Angelica, or Alexander, or Theo who ruined it. It was all of their vanity, their anger, and their eventual hatred for each other. The things that they once found endearing, were now annoying. Alexander's penchant for overworking himself went from something they all worried about, to something that most of them hated. Angelica's love of arguing with Thomas went from being funny, to being annoying.

Hercules wasn't sure what finally did it, but he just assumed it was everything added together.

* * *

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

May 20th is possibly the worst day. _@HeroSquad @VillainSquad @AccurateNews @DarlingPress_

_Mrs. Clock @HeroSquad_

A day is a day. Maybe someone had a bad day at work. _@VillainSquad, @AccurateNews, @DarlingPress @SuperWatch_

_Dr. Disappear @VillainSquad_

_@HeroSquad @DarlingPress @AccurateNews @SuperWatch_ happy first anniversary. May there be many more to come.

_Mrs. Clock @HeroSquad_

_@VillainSquad_ this. This is why we hate you. _@AccurateNews @SuperWatch @DarlingPress_

* * *

Alexander thumbed through his first novel, searching for the details he couldn't quite remember, as he was well into his fourth novel. Searching through the book for the character's name he needed to write, he didn't see the brawl between Hercules and Thomas literally _explode_ in his apartment.

“Hercules!” He screamed, holding his arms up against the glass thrown in his face. Thomas—dressed in that god-awful magenta trench coat—stumbled up from where he landed. There was a beat of silence were Thomas looked at him, mouth forming a smirk, and Alex pointed at his door.

“Already time to go? Very well, then.” Thomas left his apartment, slamming the door behind him. Alex got up from his position at his computer, and started to look for his cellphone. He would have to call his landlord, and then call...someone to deal with his now destroyed bay window.

* * *

_Maria Lews @DarlingPress_

Demigod _@HeroSquad_ threw The Illusionist _@VillainSquad_ through someone's apartment. I hope he doesn't have to cover that. _wiimg.png_

_James Madison @AccurateNews_

_@DarlingPress_ The guy is okay. A little mad, but fine.

* * *

James Madison was walking to his bank when an explosion nearly knocked him off of his feat. Groaning in exasperation, he retreated to a safe distance. Magenta and emerald green were the colors that caught his attention, and despite only being in New York City for a few weeks, he could identify the two with just the colors of their costumes. The Psychiatrist was emerald green, and The Illusionist was magenta, but there had to be someone around that was causing the explosions.

“Is it The Psychiatrist? He rarely ever deals with anybody by himself.” A small guy, about James' height, asked excitedly. Curly brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, and light green eyes shined excitedly. James struggled to keep his eyes from rolling.

“Yeah. The Illusionist and him got into it, and probably dragged Manipulator and...Mrs. Clock into it.” James answered, impatiently glaring at the four people.

“John Laurens.” The man held out his hand, and James accepted it. “And you are?”

“James Madison. I honestly hate this city, and I just moved here.” John laughed, and the two let their hands fall, both staring at the destruction that was happening to the street.

“Laurens, man, you would never...holy shit. Is the Psychiatrist really going after him?” A woman, with black hair pushed into a bun, jogged up to them.

“Yeah. I'm about ninety-percent sure the people making the explosions and shit are Mrs. Clock and Manipulator, considering The Illusionist uses illusions and Psychiatrist is mental manipulation. It's the French guy who likes explosions, despite how Mrs. Clock tries to deal with it.” John supplied, and James flinched when a man started swearing at the top of his lungs.

“Oh, I'm Maria Lews.” Maria greeted James, and James gave his introductions, eyes glued on the Illusionist—or, at least, where James thought the Illusionist would be.

“I call the villain side this time.” John said, and James suppressed a groan as another explosion rocketed the area. A water pipe burst, and all four of the people involved started pointing blame at the other. They were nearly all soaked at the exact same time, but didn't seem to care.

“I call damage.” James interrupted the silence that fell between the three of them, and Maria and John laughed.

“You absolute idiot! I need to take a shower you French fuck and I'm going to _kill you_!” Mrs. Clock rounded on the Manipulator, who flipped her the bird.

“Forget that! You broke my window, and it ruined my bookcase!” The Psychiatrist lunged for the magenta-wearing man, who narrowly dodged it.

“Oh my god, you two! If you all didn't get into it near the stupid water pipe...” Mrs. Clock grabbed Psychiatrist and dragged him away from the two villains. In a few seconds, the two heroes were out-of-sight.

“DM me on Twitter. I'm DarlingPress, and John is SuperWatch. I sense a beautiful partnership.” Maria began, and James laughed, nodding as he decided that he could go to the bank in a few days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next update is Saturday. Thanks for the kudos!


End file.
